


Movie Night

by Aeriel



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a date, it's a two-person hangout because the rest of the team decided to be huge scaredy-cats.</p>
<p>All right, so maybe it's a little date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatspants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatspants/gifts).



The plan had initially been for Rei, Haru, Mako and Gou to come over to Nagisa's house for a movie marathon. Unfortunately, someone had spilled the beans to Mako that all Nagisa's choices were horror, and suddenly Mako had to hang out with Ren and Ran that night instead. Then Haru's parents came back into town unexpectedly, and just when Nagisa was beginning to think three people wasn't the party he'd had in mind but it was still okay, he got a text from Rei with the cryptic explanation that "something came up".  
  
Nagisa scowled at his phone. It was a half hour until everyone was supposed to arrive, and Gou lived far enough away that she had probably already left the house. And he'd already made popcorn and bought lots of snacks from the supermarket. But it wasn't like Rei to cancel on such short notice, which meant it had to be something pretty important.  
  
He began a text to Gou, then canceled it. Sure, Nagisa could eat all this by himself, but even one friend was better than being alone. And as fun as it could be to watch Rei's increasing disgust with movies he didn't find beautiful, it might be nice to have a break from his habitual complaints.  
  
By the time Gou actually showed up on his doorstep, Nagisa had decided that movie night with her was going to be even better than with Rei, or at least he'd talked himself into the idea. He had no idea if she'd get scared or pick everything apart but he was looking forward to finding out.  
  
Gou was wearing a cute dress he didn't remember seeing on her before. Reflexively, Nagisa smoothed his hair back with one hand.

She smiled, which made him weirdly nervous. "Hi, Nagisa-kun. Is anyone else here yet?"  
  
"Uh, about that," Nagisa sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Haru-chan had to spend time with his parents and Mako-chan chickened out."  
  
Gou frowned. "What about Rei-kun?"  
  
"Rei-chan said he wasn't coming at the last minute, very mysteriously." Nagisa planned to bug him about it later, but that could wait until they saw each other in person. "So… it's just us. That's okay, right?" Belatedly Nagisa realized Gou might not be comfortable just hanging out with one guy friend. "If it's not, we could call Rin-chan or Ai-chan or some of Gou-chan's friends, or do this another time when some of the others can come."  
  
"It's okay, I already came all this way, and it's not a big deal. My big brother's busy tonight, anyway."  
  
Nagisa led her into the house. "What's Rin-chan doing?"  
  
"Training, I think. He's been really motivated lately."  Gou was pulling off her shoes when she noticed the bowls of popcorn and wasabi crackers and gummy fruit snacks and pocky and, well, the list went on. "Is all of that for tonight? All of it?"  
  
"Well, I thought more people were coming," Nagisa said defensively. "If you don't want it, that's more for me."  
  
"Is that men's chocolate pocky over there? Didn't I tell you to eat better?" Gou sighed. "At least something with protein."  
  
Nagisa perked up. "Have you got any of that strawberry powder left?"  
  
Gou swatted him lightly on the arm. "You ate all of it already! And nobody else liked it, so I didn't get more."  
  
Nagisa gave his best puppy dog eyes. "Don't you want to make me happy and healthy, Gou-chan?"  
  
"You're impossible!" Gou said, which was a yes. "Anyway, what was that about Makoto-senpai 'chickening out'? What are we watching?"  
  
"Spoooky movies," Nagisa whispered, wiggling his fingers. "Vengeful ghosts and mysterious deaths!"  
  
Gou rolled her eyes, but didn't look upset. "Okay. As long as they aren't gross, I don't mind."  
  
Nagisa punched the air. "All right! I'll set everything up."  
  
"If I hate them all, I'm making you watch BL with me!" Gou yelled.

He made a face, but wasn't particularly worried.

The plan had been to watch Suicide Club first but Nagisa decided he was better off starting with something with a more gradual build. Still, he insisted on turning out the lights ("It's not even dark outside yet!" Gou protested) and making sure all snacks and drinks were easily accessible.

"Once we start a movie, we don't stop it unless we're giving up," he declared.

Gou looked skeptical.

"Okay, and for bathroom breaks, but not too many."

Things were pretty uneventful for a while after that. Gou turned out to be less a nitpicker and more an 'oh, I've seen that actor before but I can't remember what it was' type, which meant for the most part they chewed, crunched and drunk in silence through the set-up.

After Nagisa's initial nervousness wore off, he had to admit that there were advantages to watching with somebody who didn't keep pointing out problems like Rei always insisted on doing. It was easier to get into the movie, and he could feel Gou getting tense next to him, even though it was just their shoulders touching.

Then the vengeful ghost appeared, and Gou shrieked and grabbed Nagisa's arm, who screamed too out of sheer surprise. He immediately burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation while Gou buried her face in his shoulder.

"I hate you," said her muffled voice.

"I'm not laughing at _you!_ " Nagisa protested. "I'm laughing because I was more scared by your screaming than the actual movie."

She turned her face to look at him, and Nagisa marveled at how weird it was having to look _down_ at Gou. He thought she looked kind of flushed but it was hard to tell in the dim light. "It's just embarrassing. It's only a movie."

"Yeah, but your feelings are real. And it's no fun if you don't try and get at least a little bit involved."

"Fine, but don't you dare tell my big brother." Nagisa expected she would sit up again, but instead she settled with her head on his shoulder. Partially because he thought she might still be upset and partially because he just liked cuddling, he put his arm around her.

It was meant as a friendly gesture, but as the minutes crawled by, Nagisa became less and less aware of the movie. Gou didn't scream again, but she started several times, making him jump with her. He was nervous all over again, and he wasn't exactly sure why.

Gou's leg brushed against his, and Nagisa swallowed. "You seem pretty comfortable, Gou-chan," he said, and immediately wondered why he'd said it.

Sure enough, she tensed and began to straighten up. "Sorry, I don't know w-"

"No, it's okay!" Nagisa said, a little too quickly. "I didn't mind."

"Really?" Gou smiled. "Because I liked watching the movie better that way."

Nagisa patted his leg, and Gou curled up against him again. "You smell nice," she said absently.

"I just got new soap!" Why was he acting like that was exciting?

She shifted, and her hand moved against Nagisa's chest so he couldn't help blurting out, "Are you trying to feel up my muscles?"

Gou scowled. "I'm trying to hug you!"

"Oh. Okay." He definitely wouldn't have minded if she was, though.

As if he'd said it out loud, Gou mumbled, "You do have nice pectorals though."

All right, Nagisa was pretty glad everyone else had canceled now.


End file.
